Krant
Operated around the same time as the Confederation Scimitar class medium fighter, the Krant has always had the reputation of being a solid fighter. The craft has comparatively heavy shields and is well armored, especially compared to the Dralthi medium fighter operated around the same time frame. It was an extremely tough opponent until the introduction of the Confederation Rapier class medium fighter. The Krant also is quite maneuverable for its size and has excellent acceleration. The biggest weakness of the fighter is that it is comparatively lightly armed, mounted two laser cannons, a weapons array more commonly carried by light fighters. This is partially offset by the fighter having four missile had points with the ability to carry a single long range missile and three medium range missiles. The long range missile can have two medium ranges substituted for it. Common missions for the Krant was strikes against transports as well as acting as escort, where its ability to survive abuse allows it to protect it when lighter fighters would be destroyed. The fighters heavy armor meant it also was ideal for long range patrol. While it was never produced in the large numbers which the Dralthi medium fighter was, most fighters preferred the Krant over the lighter armored Dralthi. Even though replaced in the front line by more modern fighters, the Krant fighter is still operated in second line duties. Specification *Model Type: Krant Medium Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.76 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.4 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 104.99 feet (32.0 meters) *Height: 44.29 feet (13.5 meters) *Width: 107.61 feet (32.8 meters) *Weight: 17.86 tons (15.2 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 21.8 million credits (Used fighters can sometimes be purchased at a reduced price.) Weapon Systems *Dual Laser Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the wings of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Missile Pylons (4): On the underbelly of the fighter are four missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Fuselage Hard Point (1): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. **Inner Wing Hard Points (3): One Medium Range Missile each **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point. References Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Medium Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Needs Picture